Exemplary article transport vehicles include various configurations such as utility carts, dollies, hand carts, hand trucks, lawn carts, garden carts and wheelbarrows. There is always a need to provide new designs and configurations that increase efficiency, mechanical advantage and ease of use for article transport vehicles to increase the number of articles capable of being transported by individuals. For example, increasing the efficiency, mechanical advantage and ease of use for article transport vehicles will increase the loads provided by articles that people can transport and deliver safely and efficiently.